


Remember

by ToxicTraitor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Hordak wanders the remains of his empire after being reset by Horde Prime. As he wanders, he comes across a pink crystal that calls to him.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, what's up? It's me, Toxi.
> 
> I'm losing what's left of my mind with this 'social distancing' thing because, despite being a recluse of my own choosing, suddenly I miss being outside. Honestly, it's more likely that it's my pmdd bothering me again and driving me mad.
> 
> Anyway, here's a fic in these trying times. I've thought about how much I want things to happen this way but I don't know if they will. I'm rather lucky with guessing plots, like legit... You're probs not in the YGO Arc V fandom but I made a huge guess that came true. So maybe I'll be lucky again this time? Idk. I actually think Imp will tell Entrapta everything since he's known to record Hordak. He can show Entrapta and Hordak the missing they're missing.

The clone touches his hand to his chest, a distant tingling at the back of his head. It’s such a subconscious move to make, something he doesn’t think of or realize he’s doing. It’s comforting, like something a child does to pacify themselves when they’re falling asleep. The clone doesn’t realize that he does it in an attempt to soothe himself, to remember something he’s forgotten.

His cheeks feel hot as his fingers rest against his chest. His body is responding to a feeling he’s forgotten. There’s such a warm feeling that flows through him, followed by an aching longing that leaves him feeling empty.

Just like that, he’s snapped out of it. He’s being called back to serve Horde Prime. He’s to go back down to the front lines, to fight in Horde Prime’s name so he can conquer another planet for his reign. 

He knows he should be fighting but his heart isn’t into it. He ends up wandering the remains of what appears to be some run down base. Even as dilapidated as it is, it has a homey feeling to it. 

The clone wanders further, pausing when he finds the remains of a throne. He stares at it for a long moment before he chooses to sit in it. He looks out at all that is before him as he sits, the same distant tingling eating at him again. His hand runs along the arm rest, something feels missing to him.

He chooses not to linger here. This room feels so empty. Instead, he decides to wander more. If he is caught slacking off, he will try to lie and say that he was looking for any cowards hiding from the real fight so that he may crush their lives or take them as a prisoner. He knows that Horde Prime will not buy into his lies but he feels no fear of him. If Horde Prime chose to kill him, the clone would simply accept his death. He knows he’ll either die by Horde Prime’s hand or on the field, neither choice is better than the other.

As he explores, he kicks the rubble at his feet. Chunks of crumbled wall, shattered glass, and the usual debris are strewn everywhere so there’s no point in trying to avoid them. However, his foot kicks something that clatters with a delicate ringing. Nothing else has made such a lovely sound, not even the glass that he has kicked around. The sound is so different that the clone pauses to look at the piece of debris he had just kicked.

It’s shiny, a beautiful shade of pink. It looks so familiar that the clone swears he can hear it calling to him.

“ _ Hordak _ .”

A clone like himself does not have a name of his own. Yet the crystal in his hands calls to him as if the name is his own.

He inspects the crystal further, turning it over in his hand. There’s something on it, as if something is written here that he cannot read.

A sudden clatter makes the clone whirl, preparing to attack. At first he sees nothing. Then a shift in the shadows gives away the intruders position and the clone readies himself to attack his new opponent.

“Hordak?” A voice calls from the shadows?

The clones narrows his eyes. It’s that name again, that voice that whispers in the back of his head.

“I wasn’t sure… if I would find you here.” The voice continues, a touch of sadness in it’s tone.

A young woman steps out of the shadows. She’s a mess, dirtied from head to toe. Even so, the clone finds something about her presence so breathtakingly beautiful. He feels like he’s seen the stars again for the first time, as if the sun has peeked out from behind the storm clouds after years of rain. 

He tries to lunge at her, war instinct taking over. However, he’s stopped as his body fails him. He drops to the ground in agony, the crystal falling to the ground and slipping away from him.

He watches as the woman picks it up. Her lips turn downward as she frowns, looking hurt as she realizes what she’s holding.

“Give that back.” The clone growls at her. 

She doesn’t answer him.

“That’s  _ mine _ .”

“I know.” The woman says, her voice saddened. “I made this and gave it to you so your body wouldn’t hurt you anymore.”

The clone growls again, trying to crawl feebly to snatch the crystal from her grasp. He manages to make it to her but he’s too weak to reach for it. All he can do is kneel at her feet while he makes a pathetic attempt to take the crystal away from her.

“Here.” She says, placing the crystal into his chest. “This will make you feel better.”

The clone feels like he’s been shocked. His hand reaches up to touch the crystal as memories flood back to him. The woman turns to leave him but he reaches for her, grabbing her wrist before she can go.

“Entrapta?” He mumbles, weakly. He feels so confused as he remembers all that has led him here. All the memories of her, of her leaving and of what Horde Prime has done to him. “Why did you come back for me?”

She touches his cheek softly and he raises his head to look at her. “We’re lab partners, remember?” She says softly.

Hordak holds her hand to his cheek, never wanting her to let him go or to lose her again. “I remember.” 


End file.
